Of Slayers and Dragon Tails
by ZiraUzu
Summary: For what love can be more forbidden than one with a dragon? Born to a long line of successful dragon slayers, and as the only child born to her father, Lucy is the heir that will continue the slayer tradition. But there is another. Gray, a rising young dragon slayer that pursues her place as heir and if she can't prove herself worthy of her throne, she will lose it.
1. Raids and Titles

**Title: **Of Slayers and Dragon Tails

**Couple: **Natsu X Lucy (NaLu)

**Genre: **Romance/Adventure/Fantasy

**World: **AU

**Summary:**_For what love can be more forbidden than one with a dragon? _Born to a long line of successful dragon slayers, and as the only child born to her father, Lucy is the heir that will continue the slayer tradition. But there is another: Gray, a rising young dragon slayer that pursues her place as heir and if she can't prove herself worthy of her throne, she will lose it.

**Of Slayers and Dragon Tails**

_ZiraUzu_

Chapter 1: _Raids and Titles_

(May 21, 2014)

xXx

_Why is my son never easy to find?_

At this point he was seriously considering locking him away in a box and shoving it into the back of his closet. It would make locating him so much easier. The man shook his head as he trudged through the dimly lit tunnels of his mountain home, knowing he couldn't' possible do such a thing to his only son. No matter how tempting.

His metal-toed boots clanked through the halls, echoing off the stones because of his quickened footsteps, which grew hasty as the minutes ticked by. He hurried around corners, almost tripping a number of times because of the loose grave floors. A frustrated grumble left his throat and he ran his hand through his graying hair, he was getting to old for this.

The man turned on his heel, deciding to back track in case he had missed his boy in his haste, which nearly led him into a head on collision with a young messenger, who had been hurrying around the same corner in order to deliver his message on time.

"Master Igneel!" The messenger screeched as the elder man quickly sidestepped the clumsy teen, causing him to crash into the opposite wall.

"Careful lad," Igneel chortled as he helped the young man, who was cradling his bumped nose in his hands, back to his feet. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I was looking for you actually," The messenger muttered as he slowly removed his hands from his face and began twitching his nose, checking to see if it was broken or simply bruised. "The Grand Lord has summoned you to the throne room. He seemed to be in quite the mood and made it very clear that the meeting was mandatory and would be held immediately."

Igneel paled slightly. Running a large hand over his face, he thanked the messenger before heading towards the throne room in a great haste. His red cape billowed behind him as he thrust the doors open upon his arrival. The metal groaned in protest, but gave way under his shove. He stepped into the room, only the sound of his boots echoing throughout the room.

Before him sat an elderly man in a golden throne. It glistened, the sunlight slipping through the cracks of the cavern walls reflecting of the golden metal. The man in the throne frowned down at Igneel.

He stared. His eyes were hard, and as black as the ebony sky. There was a darkness in them that chilled a person to the bone.

"The plans?" His voice hissed through the room, whispering through the air like a snake. The servants that lingered in the shadows shivered at the sound, fighting the urge to cover their ears. The sound of the Grand Lord's voice was something to fear, and with good reason.

Igneel dropped to one knee and bowed his head. "Close to completion, my lord." He did not glance up, eye contact was considered disrespectful and punishable by death.

Igneels fingers began to twitch, an action he tried to hide within the folds of his cloak. Fear was weakness within the Grand Lord's mountain tunnels, yet even those who had been in his service for years, still had trouble concealing what many were so commonly punished for. If you survived long enough to serve for years, it was only because you were useful. He did not kill those who were useful to him.

The twitch did not go unnoticed by the Grand Lord. He noticed everything.

"You're son?"

"My son," The younger man began. He returned to his feet, yet considered to stare at the floor. "He will be ready. He is ready. Ready to serve you and prove himself useful to your service, the search will be conducted without mistake and swiftly."

"And the raid."

"Sir—"

"_And_ the raid."

This was his punishment. Weakness was always punished, if not with death then in other ways. Now his son was paying for it, because of his fear, his son could lose his life. The Grand Lord's lips pulled into a cruel smile, if there was one thing he enjoyed it was disrupting the lives of his subjects and sending Igneel's only son into enemy territory was a source of high enjoyment. It gave him such a high.

"You're dismissed." Igneel bowed and headed for the door.

However.

The doors to the throne room crashed shut, the metal screeching as they slid into place. The Grand Lord slumped back into his seat, once alone he was able to contemplate his current predicament: Igneel's son.

The boy was brilliant. He frowned, his thin lips pulling into an ugly, broken shape at the idea of losing such brilliance on something as trivial as a village raid. A simple task really, but he had lost soldiers to the human village before, and this boy was not one he was willing to lose. If only his father wasn't such a fool.

If only the boy had been born to him.

xXx

"Well, this is quite the surprise."

Igneel was pleasantly surprised, the sight before him one he thought he would never see. His son sat before him in the center of the giant table in the tunnel's war room, books opened and spread all around him. Natsu was many things, but a bookworm was not one of them. He was far from it in fact; he found much more interest in swinging a sword around and impaling a dummy with the pointed object, unless skills but skills the young man had deemed necessary in his life, unlike a number of the Great Lord's soldiers, who much preferred brute strength and fire to swordplay. Not that Natsu didn't appreciate those skills as well, his had quite a way with fire.

Natsu glanced up at his father with bored curiosity before returned his attention back to the map he was studying. "Hello to you too, Dad."

Igneel nodded to the map in Natsu's lap, "Studying the area?" He picked up a book that was perched by Natsu's knee, _War Tactics: Human Barbarians and How to Defeat them_, flipping through the thick volume before setting it back in its place.

"Something like that." He muttered. Natsu reached behind him for another map of the same area so he could compare the two.

"You worried?"

Natsu glanced towards another, larger map that hung on the wall to his left before rolling his eyes at his father's question. "Hardly. Leading a search party is hardly difficult work. I consider it to be more of a boring chore than anything else."

"Just your luck then I suppose," Igneel muttered under his breath. Natsu raised an eyebrow at his father in question. The elder many paused for another moment before sighing through his nose. "You're leading the next raid."

"So I've been told, a brilliant idea if me opinion is valued." Natsu smirked and hopped off the table, only to pick up a sword and begin poking it towards to human dummy in the corner. "I've been waiting for something exciting such as this to happen. I'm perfectly capable of leading a raid."

"Brilliant he says, that incompetence will get him killed," Igneel muttered under his breath, which didn't go unheard by Natsu. Ignoring his father's jab at his incapability he focused on his blade, swiveling and moving expertly until finally severing the dummy's head in one sweep.

Laying the sword against the table, he turned back to his father, noticing the worry on his face for the first time. "You don't think I can handle it."

"It's not that, son."

"Than what is?" The young man questioned, leaning his hip against the table. He spun his sword in a circle at his feet, tip to the ground. "If you have something to say than I'd love to hear it." He said, though it sounded bitter and resentful.

"I'm only concerned for your safety—"

"Why?" Natsu interrupted as he began swinging his sword again, "It's just a village raid. I'm in no real danger. It's not like my life is on the line. Worst case scenario I'll be chased with a child's slingshot and I'll get a few bruises."

"There's always a danger when humans are involved." It donned on Igneel then, that his son had not been told where he was to be leading the raid, a simple observation considering his son was only concerned about bruises and child play things. "You were not told were you?"

Natsu raised a brow, silently asking his father what it was he hadn't been told.

Igneel shook his head. "Always jumping into things head on will result in your death. Next time know your place, know your enemy." The elder man clamped a strong hand on his son's shoulder, causing him to lose his grip on his blade, and turned him towards the map infested table. He grabbed one of the larger maps, pulling it towards him he scanned the layout until he found the area he was looking for.

Natsu glanced over the map his father was examining. It was a mountainous area, an advantage for somebody like him, until the layout flattened out into a vast plain and a number of scattered forests that merged together around a lake. His father pointed to a hilly clearing near the lake, tapping a few times to indicate it was what he was looking for.

Magnolia City, home to the Slayers and Lord Hearfilia the Rash.

Oh.

Well his father's concern made sense now, didn't it?

Natsu pursed his lips as he stared at the map. He could feel his father's eyes on him, watching him for any sort of reaction. The young man sighed and continued to stare at the map, silent for a moment before he said, "I'm being sent on a suicide mission."

It wasn't a question.

Igneel said nothing, not even when Natsu turned to him, his eyes full of panic and looking for any form of reassurance that wouldn't come. He pulling his son to him, hugging him for a long moment and sad when he had to let go, for both knew this may be last moments that they would spend together.

Because sending a young teenager, no matter how skilled, into the home of Lord Hearfilia the Rash was no laughing matter. His name came from the past, from his once brash antics as a young leader, but now he was anything but. He was a calculating and ruthless leader that led his people with a power that many of their kind had lost their lives too. This man, this man that would possibly kill his son, was no rash man of judgment.

Natsu pulled away from his father, picked up his blade and began hacking at the dummy in the corner again. Igneel watched his movements, which were once smooth and calculated but had turned jerky and nervous. His son was scared.

"Natsu."

The young man's shoulders slumped, the blade dangling loosely from his grip as it slid across the floor. His son didn't look at him when he spoke. "I don't want to die, papa."

Papa. The name once used by his son as a young child and which was now reserved for when Natsu hit at his lowest points. It was used when he was sad, lonely, and terrified. And the worst part about it now was that Igneel could do nothing to help his son, because he was being punished, and Natsu, his strong, loyal son, which was so full of life, was paying for his mistakes.

Facing death was not easy, and there's no way to prepare yourself for it.

Igneel moved towards his son, tugging at his shoulder the younger man had to choice but to turn towards him but he kept his gaze on the floor. The older man loosened his son's fingers from around the hilt of his sword and placed it on the table to their right. Then he looked at his son, with his strong hands on his young shoulders Igneel looked at the man that his son had become. Then he did something he swore he would never do to his only child.

He lied.

"Be strong my boy. You will be alright. I believe in you, in your skills. There has never been a warrior fiercer than the man who stands before me, a man who is my flesh and blood and who I raised to be a proud, strong fighter. Natsu, you will return here a victor and the kingdom will celebrate your victory like it hasn't celebrated for a thousand years.

Meer seconds after that the Grand Lord's highest ranking officers came for Natsu. They ushered him out of the room, giving him not even a moment to say goodbye to his father. All they had was a shared glance over the younger man's shoulder and then he was gone.

And Igneel, in that moment when his son was taken from him, had never felt more ashamed. Had never felt the sting of guilt and betrayal like this, for, even if Natsu didn't know it, he had betrayed his son's trust. So, consumed by his emotions, the once proud man fell to his knees and wept.

xXx

Quick, jerky breathe came from her throat and sweat covered her forehead, causing her dirt infested blonde locks to stick to her skin. Her body shook as she dug her nails into the ground as he stood over her with the blade of his sword stuck in the dirt between her shoulder and chin.

"You're such a fool." He said as he twisted the blade in the dirt.

She slowly shifted to her back. How had this happened? How had _she_ become the one covered in blood and dirt on the ground with _his _blade at her throat instead of the other way around? Where had her mistake been made…had there been one to begin with?

No, she supposed there hadn't been.

So when did she become the fool?

She took one last breath as he removed his blade from the dirt beside her so he could reposition it above her once again. Then she waited for the sharp tip of his sword to pierce her throat, the killing blow.

It stopped an inch from her jugular, just as she knew it would. Lucy huffed a breath as Gray removed his blade from her throat, smirking at her and giving her a suggestive wink as he sheathed the blade. "You know, I rather like the idea of you being beneath me, Lucy though I imagined it differently from the current situation." The blonde rolled her eyes and scoffed in disgust, shoving away his hand when he offered it to her. In the distance they heard Gildart's holler for lunch break. Lucy trudged ahead, leaving the raven haired male to bask in his victory over the chief's only heir.

Levy squeaked, surprised by the loud banging made by the blonde's mug as she slammed it onto the table. Lucy stared at the amber liquid, apple cider, and felt her stomach squeeze in hunger, but decided against drinking the sweet drink and chose to run her index finer around the rim of the cup.

"Rough session, Lu?" Levy quipped as she returned to her book. Lucy rolled her eyes at her best friend and remained silent. Levy, as Lucy often put it, had it quite easy. The bluenette wasn't enrolled in training sessions like herself, but instead often came to keep Lucy company during her lunch breaks. She claimed that a life of training and fighting wasn't suited to her lifestyle and instead chose to help run her family's bookshop, which held anything and everything on printed paper.

"It'd be better if that pig would stop making references about wanting me in his bed."

Levy glanced quickly towards Gray, who was surrounded by a number of other young slayers, before returning her gaze to her book. He was Mr. Popular, a favorite of the elders and the ladies. Most looked up to him, which meant that many often questioned Lucy's strong distaste for the young man.

"Ignore him. Starting something will do you no good, Lu."

Lucy scoffed, taking a sip of her drink before pushing it away. "As if I'd be so foolish."

"Smart decision." Levy glanced over the top of her book, cracked a smile, and pushed her glasses up her nose with her index finger. "You have a visitor, Lu."

The blonde raised a brow and turned just as a man of middle age was about to tap her on the shoulder to get her attention. He was a messenger and one of higher standards according to his uniform and the crest that rested over his heart.

"Miss. Lucy, your father has summoned you."

Confusion crossed her blonde's face at such a piece of information. Her father viewed her training sessions with great eminent, and always made sure she was never interrupted during them.

"I'm not to be disturbed during training."

"I'm sorry Miss. Lucy, but he has made it quite clear that you are to be summoned, despite the fact that you are in the middle of a session. Follow up training has already been scheduled for after the meeting to make up for the lost time. Now, if you will please follow me."

Without any other choice, Lucy rose from her seat and followed the man.

xXx

Deeps breaths, everything is fine.

Or so she told herself as she walked through the halls of her home, headed towards her father's throne room. There were many reasons that she could have been summon, and many reason that she tried to convince herself were the reasons, though none of them were of a positive outcome. Reality was, there was only one reason her father would summon her in the middle of a session.

She had failed him. Again.

Her heart was in her throat when she reached the throne room. The large doors loomed over her, more intimidating now than they had ever been, even when she was small. She loved her father, and he her, but she knew nothing good waiting for her on the other side of metal and wood.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy knocked. She waited a moment and then heard the faint "enter" from the other side of the door. With both hands she gripped the handle to the vast door and shoved it open with her shoulder.

Inside her father sat on his throne, making small talk with a servant girl who scurried off towards the kitchen when Lucy entered the room. Her father turned his gaze on her at her entry, and though it was kind and held love, it also held a great sense of disappointment, which, sadly, didn't surprise her.

"Good afternoon, daughter. I understand you must be wondering why I pulled you from your session today."

"Afternoon, father," Lucy greeted as she gave a slight bow of her head. They weren't normally so formal with each other, however under the current circumstances she felt to need to be so, perhaps it would stale is anger. "Yes, it was rather unexpected."

"Lucy," Her father started as he leaned forward in his chair before motioning her forward. "I understand that your results in your training sessions have been less than adequate. I'm growing tired of the failures, daughter. As well as your excuses."

"Father when I—,"

"There lies the problem, Lucy. You always talk about _when_. I'll understand _when_ you kill a dragon, the city will accept you _when _you've finally tamed one of the beasts and mounted his head on a plaque for all the world to see. I need_ now_, daughter! It's high time you know that more than your lack of ability at dragon slaying is at stake here; it's your ability to lead. To be somebody your people can look to for guidance. The time has come for you to start doing, to accomplish what it is you were born to do."

"Father I'm trying I—,"

"If you can't slay a dragon by midsummer you will be relinquished of your title."

Lucy froze. Her muscles tightened and turned stiff, as if she had had ice water poured into her veins. Her father's eyes turned soft as he watched the war that raged within his daughter, he loved her, for no father had loved his daughter more than he loved his, but he had to push her.

"Most of your peers have either succeeded in their first kill or they have assisted in one." Lucy almost collapsed from shock when her father's strong hand clamped down on her shoulder. "I do this for you, daughter. Perhaps in order to succeed you must be pushed, but my threat stands firm, do not think this it null and void."

"Father, please, I—,"

"Fall is ending and the beginning of winter is fast upon us. You have till midsummer. If you don't prove your worth by then I'll have no choice but to relinquish you of your title as heir. Now I haven't another child to pass on the title too, but that is a problem easily fixed." Lucy watched as her father returned to his throne. Though high and mighty he was, he was aging, something that she could see clearly in his desperation, which he hid well, but couldn't hide from her.

"You wouldn't possibly."

"Come now, Lucy. Marriage is not the end of the world; it is how a society like ours survives. Don't think harshly of me, daughter, I do what I believe is in your best interest. A number of suitors have already asked for your hand, though I have been clear that you are not yet ready for such a commitment. Perhaps the time has come."

Lucy stared at her father, dumbfounded, before composing herself enough to ask, "Suitors?"

"Loki of the Celestial Village in the north has expressed interest, as have a number from Sabertooth in the south. I, however, prefer for our tires to stay within the village. Gray Fullbuster would suit you nicely."

"I would rather gut myself alive than lie with a swine like Gray Fullbuster."

"Come now, Lucy. He is a capable young man, and one I would be proud to call my son-in-law. He would care for you and your children splendidly, build you a fine home with his own two hands, provide food for you to live happily."

"He would harass me into breeding for him! That's the only use I would have for him. The man knows nothing or respect or morals!"

"Enough, daughter!" Lucy flinched as her father brought his large hand down on his chair, causing the goblet that had been placed on the arm to fall, and the wine to spread across the floor. "I am trying to be civil with you, Lucy but you will not hear of it. You will marry Gray Fullbuster come midsummer."

"I refuse."

"Then prove you are still worth something! Prove you deserve your title as my heir!" He bellowed as he stood from his throne once again. Lucy said nothing as he strode past her, taking the hallway that would lead him to his chambers and the war room.

The sound of slamming doors indicated she was alone. Lucy crumbled to the ground.

xXx

To be continued : _Chapter 2: Scales and Daggers_

**AN:** Hi lovelies! Another Fairy Tail story! Yay! This thing has been brewing in my stories folder for months so if parts of it seem rushed that's because it's a combination of old and new pieces smashed together. It might even be older than _War Pawn_. Haha shows how lazy I am.

Same old, same old. I apologize for my lazy editing.

Read and Review! I love feedback!

Love dearies,

ZiraUzu


	2. Scales and Daggers

**Title: **Of Slayers and Dragon Tails

**Couple: **Natsu X Lucy (NaLu)

**Genre: **Romance/Adventure/Fantasy

**World: **AU

**Summary:**_For what love can be more forbidden than one with a dragon? _Born to a long line of successful dragon slayers, and as the only child born to her father, Lucy is the heir that will continue the slayer tradition. But there is another: Gray, a rising young dragon slayer that pursues her place as heir and if she can't prove herself worthy of her throne, she will lose it.

**Of Slayers and Dragon Tails**

_ZiraUzu_

Chapter 2: _Scales and Daggers_

(June 12, 2014)

xXx

"Again. Harder! You thrust your sword with the strength of a baby sparrow!"

"I'm trying! This thing is bloody heavy!" Lucy screeched at her dueling instructor as she thrust the blade towards the stuffed dummy again, lobbing off its left arm but only just. The blonde heaved a sigh and lowered her blade to catch her breath, letting it slide across the dirt in its descend towards the ground.

Suddenly the blonde was struck on the back of her head, knocking her forward and face first into the gravel. "Who said you could rest?" Lucy whimpered softly and probed the new cuts on her nose and cheeks. Damn gravel. Damn Makarov.

She heard the old man sigh through his nose as he stepped around her. Once he was in front of her he stooped down, even though it didn't do much for him, considering his short stature. "You're opponent will not wait for you to catch your breath, child." He pulled and pushed Lucy to her knees and wiped the fresh blood from her nose, "They will strike. Here" He landed a soft blow to her lower stomach, "And here." Another to just above her breast. "Killing blows, which your enemy will seek and use. Don't give them chances because they will not do the same. Now again."

Lucy nodded and forced herself to her feet. Her face throbbed with the fresh cuts, which were probably infested with dirt and gravel, but she could hardly care less at the moment. She had more pressing things to worry about than her face.

"Now," Makarov said, "Your blade is a part of you, use it as such. Consider it an extension and maneuver it as if it were your own flesh and bones, powerful with your blood. Each thrust is a pulsation of power. Now. Thrust!"

She did. Lucy charged forward, swinging her blade at Makarov with new motivation and power. She thrust and pivoted on her heels, digging them into the dirt to hold her ground when he countered attacked, hacking and slashing at any opening she gave him. The blonde grit her teeth when his blade came down on hers, the metal screeching in protest before he swiveled his wrist and disarmed her.

"Adequate." He said when he finally lowered his blade form her throat after a long moment, "But still with the need of improvement. Slow down and focus on your opponent, read them. Speed, while important, is also a hindrance. Move too quickly and your blade with miss and we wouldn't want your pretty head sliced farther than it already is."

Lucy watched the old man sheath his blade before sheathing her own, he grumbled quietly to himself for a moment, rubbing a hand under his nose before returning his attention to her. "Tomorrow we practice pivot work and disarming. Rest easy tonight child, I shall see you at the crack of dawn." Then he turned on his heel and strode back toward the armory.

Once the old man had disappeared through the large wooden doors of the armory Lucy turned to head towards the Great Hall, where she was most likely to find Levy hiding under a pile of books in the hall's library. Dragging her feet through the loose gravel, Lucy shouldered her sword, preferring to carry it over her back than at her hip, when she felt something thump softly against her lower back. She stiffened for a moment before continuing in her trek.

"Oh come now, Heartfilia." He chuckled as he nudged her in the back again. She grit her teeth. Lucy had felt that somebody had been watching her all morning, and now she knew why. Stalker. "Are you so humiliated by your pathetic loss this morning that you can't acknowledge my greeting?"

"Fullbuster that was not a greeting it was an inappropriate handling of my backside. Now, do me a favor and go get eaten by something." She paused for a moment, then turned to face him and leaned in close to his face. "Particularly something foul."

"Foul?" Gray reached forward and curled his long fingers around the strap across Lucy's chest, pulling her forward and into his body. She grunted and grimaced as he slid his hands to her hips, caressing the exposed skin there. "Such a dirty mouth. I can think of a better way to use it."

She glared at him, her gaze piercing and icy as she hissed, "Go to hell," at him through clenched teeth.

He clucked his tongue at her. "Now, now, Lucy, is that anyway to speak to the man that will one day be your husband?"

She froze. Lucy's limbs felt like shards of breakable ice and she stood rigid in his arms. This man, this sorry bastard who spoke to her like she was his play thing had just called himself her husband, which meant that he knew and her father had done something that she wasn't going to forgive easily: he had _told_ him, had basically promised her to him.

She shoved him. Hard. Gray took a step back, but other than that he was unfazed when she shoved him. Lucy glared at him and righted her sword on her back, taking a step back as she clutched her sword strap. "I think not."

He laughed. "Really now?" He snickered and tugged her towards him again. "As if you have the right to say such things or deny me in anyway. Your whole future depends on me; you just refuse to see it." He leaned in until she could feel his lips on her ear and his warm breath ghosting over her hair. "I own you, Lucy Heartfilia."

Gray had probably expected a few different scenarios in this situation. One, that she would pout and cry. Two, that she would pout, cry and stomp her feet. Or three, that she would do all these things plus punch him before running away. She did none of these things, however. Lucy grit her teeth and elbowed him in the ribcage before pulling her sword from her back. The blade sliced through the air and came to rest at the young man's jugular. Gray's blue eyes widened when he found the tip of her sword pressed against his throat but he still smirked.

"Well, well, look who's learned how to use a blade."

"Shut it you disgusting piece rubbish." Her blade pressed into his skin, yet not enough to draw blood. "Let me make his perfectly clear, I belong to no one."

His lips pulled into a sneer, "Not yet—gah!" Fresh, warm blood dripped from a slash above Gray's eye. Lucy's eyes widened, in her hand was the small dagger that she normally carried at her hip, and it was covered in Gray's blood.

"I-I'm," Lucy stared down at her dagger, surprised that she had lashed out at him with a weapon. It felt . . . kinda good, being able to wield even a small amount of power over him. "Listen here, Fullbuster. _I _am the heir to my father's throne, not you. Don't go acting all high and mighty because of a small possibility. You are still beneath me. Remember that." Pivoting on her heal, Lucy began to walk away.

"This doesn't change anything." Gray shouted after her as he ripped a part of his shirt and pressed it into the slash above his eye. "Despite your actions and your best efforts to prove yourself I know you'll fail, and by midsummer, Heartfilia, you'll be mine!"

xXx

"Burn them, torch them, basically set everything on fire!"

Natsu squinted his eyes, one brow quirked upwards in curiosity as he tilted his head to the side. This wasn't what he had been expecting. Of course, Natsu loved burning things as much as the next guy, but the man in front of him, who was supposed to be briefing him on the raid, was spouting nonsense. He wasn't stupid, telling him to burn everything was like telling a human to breath, it was just common knowledge.

"You listenin', boy? I don't want to have to repeat myself, this is important information. Could save yer life."

"Yeah, yeah," Natsu mumbled as he stood from the wooden chair be had been sitting in for the last two hours. His ass was killing him. "Do we have a perimeter?" He questioned, leaning over the elder man's desk to look at his maps and notes. "Anything about the village defense, troops, material suppliers?"

"All in due time, lad," The old man grumbled, obviously annoyed that Natsu had interrupted him mid lecture, "Now as I was saying…"

And he continued like that for the next hour and a half. Natsu had seriously considered cutting off his ears but figured simply tuning the old man out would benefit him in the long run, considering how he would be needing his ears later. Honestly the lecture probably would have continued if one of the Great Lord's person guards hadn't barged into the room. Natsu glanced at the other man out of the corner of his eye and decided to just remain where he was in silence; the guard already looked pretty pissed off.

"What the hell are you doing here boy?"

Surprise lit up Natsu's features when the guard turned his anger on him, honestly confused at the man's outburst. "Getting briefed on how to set things on fire, as if I didn't already know how to do that."

The guard glared and rolled his eyes at Natsu's snide remark before turning to the man who had been briefing him. "Who brought him here? He was supposed to be going over final raid tactics with Lord Silver over two hours ago!"

Well that explained the boring lecture. Without waiting for instruction Natsu rose from his seat and left the room, heading towards the Tactics Hall. As a child he had loved the Tactics Hall and in his earlier years he had followed his father through the hall, hiding behind the bookcases and jumping out at him to appease his childhood amusement. He, of course, had never succeeded in scaring his old man, but seeing his face light up with mirth at his son's excitement had been enough for Natsu. Damn he missed being small. Adult work wasn't fun.

Natsu's lips pulled down as he shoved the thick door open when he reached the hall. Seriously why were all the doors in this place so heavy? Inside he found Lord Silver pacing the floor, a look of heavy irritation present on his face and as Natsu stepped into the room he grumbled and simply pointed to the maps laid out over the table. "Sit. Don't talk. Now."

"S' not my fault," Natsu grumbled but he listened anyways, sitting down in the chair nearest to him.

"I, Dragneel, do not care whose fault it is. The only thing _I _care about is the fact that your three bloody fucking hours late! Now shut it." Silver reprimanded. The younger man said nothing more, instead choosing to pull the maps towards him, making note of the lines and markers on the frayed pieces of paper.

"These are outdated," He muttered to himself.

"You want to head into enemy territory to do surveillance and mapping?" Natsu said nothing. "Didn't think so. It's a waste of troops and time, and therefore, not one of our higher concerns."

Natsu grunted in agreement. They continued like that for the next few hours, Natsu taking notes, Silver reprimanding him and Natsu grunting his agreement. It wasn't a particularly pleasant session, but it was essential and Natsu was better off from it. Silver was one of the best raiders his people had and the younger man would take what he could from him. He was the Grand Lord's head raider and his success rate was impeccable. Rumor had it he had only failed one raid in his life.

The two men were in the middle of discussing their backup tactics when heavy door scrapped across the stone floor. Natsu ignored the sound, preferring to continue the discussion but Silver looked up. His face turned slightly grave at the sight of the new comer but Natsu paid no attention towards it until Silver stood and bowed to the stranger, causing the younger man to glance over his shoulder.

"Grand Lord, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Silver greeted with a slight bow of his head, kicking Natsu under the table as he did so, signaling that the younger male should stand up and show some respect. Natsu, however, ignored the both of them and turned back to his map, muttering a soft "whatever" under his breath.

The Grand Lord chuckled quietly, a raspy sound that made the hairs on the back of Natsu's neck stand up. "Continue. I'm merely here to observe." The old man whispered and though quiet and from across the room it was heard by both of the younger members of the group. The Grand Lord moved off to the side then, obviously only pretending to look at the books on the shelf in front of him.

Natsu grunted and pulled a think tactics volume towards him, opening it to the center of the book, only to have it closed in his face a moment later by Silver. Natsu's gaze shot up, ready to chew out the older man for making him loose his place, when he caught the grave look on Silver's face, though it was only present in his eyes. "What?"

But Silver only shook his head and shoved a different volume towards the pinkette, "Chapter twelve: Escape Tactics."

X

He was brash yet intelligent, occasionally spiteful, and, much to the Grand Master's liking, not spineless. Not many were brave enough to ignore his presence when he stepped into a room. Silver, of course, acknowledged him out of loyalty, but the boy, to put it simply, just didn't give a fuck. It had surprised him a bit, to see that Igneel's son was so indifferent about his presence when his father cowered at the very thought of him. It pleased him to say the least. Excellent qualities for a leader, especially one to lead a raid.

He would lead his people to victory tonight and the Grand Master could practically taste the fresh blood that this boy was destined to spill in his name. He chuckled quietly, absolutely giddy at the idea.

He felt Silver's eyes follow him as he moved about the room, collecting books and scrolls that needed to be sifted through in his spare time. "He will do nicely."

"And if he should fail?" Silver, ever the pessimistic.

"He dies." Another raspy chuckle left his throat, bringing about a coughing attack. "And if he should succeed his father dies. That old coward has become an eyesore and a thorn in my side. I haven't the time for him. Remove him whichever way you see fit. I shall have his son for my heir when he returns and I can't very well have that with this father alive. Now go, leave me to my work."

With a wave of his hand Silver left the Tactics Hall, and the Grand Master turned his nose towards his scrolls, chuckling gleefully to himself as he imagined Igneel's head on a spike and Natsu on his throne.

X

Natsu paced through the landing zone, waiting for the last of his raid soldiers to make themselves present. Dammit he didn't like waiting and would have left by himself if a number of people wouldn't throw a fit about it. He sighed through his nose, pinching the bridge in a sorry attempt to keep his irritation in check.

"Natsu, sorry we're late!"

"Don't give me that shit!" The pinkette growled quietly though it didn't go unheard. "You're late, if I get bitched at because of this it's your fault." The two late soldiers shrugged it off, knowing he wasn't truly angry with them. Being friends with the raid leader had its perks.

Gajeel Redfox and Lisanna Strauss shared a smirk before moving towards their friend, each giving him an affectionate punch on the shoulder, though Gajeel's was more of a slug. Natsu rolled his eyes and shoved them off him, chuckling quietly before calling for the attention of his soldiers.

Ten in all. Ten lives rested in his hands.

"I won't lie to you. This won't be an easy raid. Tonight we take the treasure and secrets of Heartfilia the Rash! Fight to bring honor and glory to our people, and now, my brothers and sisters," He turned and gazed out towards the open sky, moonlight streaming in through the gaping hole in the sheer cliff face. "Take to the sky."

The landing zone filled with the sound of crunching bone and joints popping as the soldiers behind him morphed into their natural skin. Grunting and impatient roars filled the room as the monsters around him shuffled around before leaping into the sky where they would await farther orders.

"Ready?" Lisanna came up behind him, pushing him softly before leaning back into the black, scaly hide of the beast that waited beside her. "Better hurry," She teased as white, feathery scales began to dot the skin on her face and arms, "Or you'll be left behind."

Natsu chuckled, his skin already peppered in patches of a blood red, scaly hide. Bones and joints snapped out of place for a moment and then reconnected as his limbs widened and grew, his spine extended and large spinal ridges shot from his back, extending into powerful wings. A blood read beast took the place of a young man.

A dragon.

The raid had begun.

xXx

To be continued : _Chapter 3: Seconds and Chances_

**AN:** Hi lovelies! Wow I think that's the fastest I've ever updated anything. Ever. Like in my whole life. What's going on?! I'm seriously never this fast (yes this is considered fast for me). Anyhow, I find that I like writing Natsu's side of the story a lot better, haha hence the reason why his part is like five times longer than Lucy's. Her part will be more important in the next chapter. Promises. Also Gray is a cocky little bastard in this story isn't he? Kinda? I'll probably make him nicer as the story goes on and he actually forms a friendship with Lucy. If he does. I'm not quite sure yet.

Same old, same old. I apologize for my lazy editing.

Read and Review! I love feedback!

Love dearies,

ZiraUzu


	3. Seconds and Chances

**Title: **Of Slayers and Dragon Tails

**Couple: **Natsu X Lucy (NaLu)

**Genre: **Romance/Adventure/Fantasy

**World: **AU

**Summary:**_For what love can be more forbidden than one with a dragon? _Born to a long line of successful dragon slayers, and as the only child born to her father, Lucy is the heir that will continue the slayer tradition. But there is another: Gray, a rising young dragon slayer that pursues her place as heir and if she can't prove herself worthy of her throne, she will lose it.

Fair Maiden © Disney Pixar

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

**Of Slayers and Dragon Tails**

_ZiraUzu_

Chapter 3: _Seconds and Chances_

(July 21, 2014)

xXx

"_Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan, Ar righinn oig, fas as faic, Do thir, dileas fhein…be brave, my dear sweet, Lucy…"_

Lucy groaned and stifled a yawn behind her hand as she stretched. The sleepy blonde glanced around, deeming that she had fallen asleep in the gardens behind her father's home again. A worn book lay on her stomach and it quickly clattered to the stone pathway when she leaned up. It landed with a soft thump and the blonde gasped in surprise at the sudden noise before bending over to pick it up.

It had been her mother's favorite book.

Lucy raised a brow and rubbed a finger under her nose as she gazed at the worn novel, whose covers had seen better days and pages had yellowed with age. Once her mother's, the novel was now her own favorite and Lucy had read it quite a number of times since her mother passed. It was both a hindrance and a comfort to her.

Something that she both loved and despised.

Such as the world was, to love and hate the same thing and the thought of feeling both emotions for one object had often puzzled her but she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind for the time being. Clutching the book to her chest, Lucy frowned as she recalled the lullaby that her mother used to sing to her every night before she went to sleep. She had all but forgotten about the melody, considering she hadn't heard it since she was small, her father always refused to sing it for her, even after her mother's death. It had led to many lonely nights.

So why she would dream of such a thing was quite curious. And the fact that she dreamed about the last time her mother had sang the lullaby to her even more so.

_Be brave, my dear sweet, Lucy._

Her lips twitched into a small smile. She truly had loved her mother.

Sighing through her nose the blonde hopped to her feet, the metal soles of her boots scrapping along the stone as she made her way back towards the house, her mother's book tucked safely between her arms and her stomach.

As she walked, Lucy began to notice small gray patched scattered across the stone walkway. She raised a brow and crouched until she was balancing on the balls of her feet. Running a finger through the grey patch, she found that it was soft and powdery, easily smudging across her skin when she rubbed her index and thumb fingers together.

Then it was falling.

All around her grey specs fell from the sky; Lucy glanced around, watching as they covered the grass, the house and even the bench that she had once been asleep long. She looked at her fingers again and raised them to her nose.

It smelt like smoke.

It was soot.

_Be brave, my dear sweet, Lucy._

Slowly her eyes widened in understanding, and that's when the first screech reached her.

It was deafening. Her hands instantly pressed against her ears but it did little to drown out the dragon's battle cry. Her head pulsed and she felt as if it had been smacked by a boulder. The earth beneath her shook, throwing her off balance. Skin tore as she collided with the ground and she only had time to wince and take a quick glance before she was screeching herself and pressing her hands against her skull.

No.

No, make it _stop._

It wasn't going to stop.

Because nothing had ever stopped a phenomenon like this, nothing had ever stopped a dragon raid. Lucy listened as the screeching passed over her but she didn't dare look towards the sky. The sound of powerful wings filled the air and the sound of slayers taking action mixed with the cries of the dragons as they headed towards the center of the village. Large shadows passed over her and she didn't dare breathe. How was this possible? Dragons hadn't raided the Heartfilia territory in over three centuries.

This wasn't the time to be sitting around. Slowly Lucy forced herself to her feet and before she was even balanced she was sprinting towards the armory that her father kept under the house. The doors rattled on their hinges when she threw them open, causing the old wood to splinter as it smashed against the side of the house and the ground. Lucy, however, was in too much of a hurry to care about some broken door.

Shuffling through the mountains of boxes and debris, Lucy pulled a number of swords from boxes only to find that they were rusted, cracked, or broken completely in half. "Useless piece of crap!" She hurled one of the swords at the stone wall. Why in Mavis's name was her father keeping all these broken pieces of junk? Her breathing turned labored as she moved farther into the armory. Tears prickled at the corner of her eyes as smoke started to roll in through the entrance of the cellar. Lucy gasped and ducked behind a crate of hard metal just as the scaly hide of a black dragon nuzzled its way through the door. It breathed slowly and the sparks erupting from its nostrils caused the crates closest to it to catch fire.

Target practice finally had a purpose.

The dragon shrieked and pulled its head from the armory. It clawed restlessly at the dagger that was imbedded into its eye socket, tearing the flesh around its eye farther and rendering the eye useless. Lucy slipped from the cellar, her stomach turning as the dragon rolled around in the gravel, trying to remove the dagger but only serving to shove it farther into its skull. Tears stung her eyes and bile rose in her throat, she ran as the beast fell to its knees.

X

Gray cursed and bared his teeth at the dragon that had dared to stick its nose into the window he had been occupying. Seriously he had been minding his own business and had been peacefully sharpening his dagger when the beast had shrieked and tried to bite his ear off. He smirked and slashed it across the nose, causing thick, purple blood to pour from its blue hide. Stupid beasts should know better than to stick their snouts into the Slayer's crafting warehouse.

The dragon screeched at him and thrashed its strong neck between the pains of the window, lashing at him with its sharp teeth. Gray hissed and shoved his foot into the monster's snout; he heard a sickening crack as it tumbled from the window and withered on the ground before taking off towards the other end of the village.

"Fuck, Gray! Kill it, don't break its nose! You've angered it now!" Makarov barked and whipped a two handed sword in his direction. He caught it with one hand, balancing it with his right hand and then his left before fisting it with both appendages. "Careful with that one lad, it's a powerful weapon." Makarov kicked the door open and a hoard of slayers spilled from the warehouse. "Hope ye can handle it." Then the old man disappeared into the smoke.

Gray glanced at the silver blade in his hands and clenched his fits around the hilt. It was Heartfilia the Rash's first sword, handcrafted from the scales of the Dragon Queen herself. Or so the story went.

He would be worthy.

Then, with little hesitation, he followed Makarov into the smoke. He had only two goals during this dragon raid: Find and protect his future wife, whether she wanted his protection or not, and kill the beast that had tried to lobe his ear off.

X

Fire.

It was everywhere, all she could see. Brilliant flames licked along every wall that lined the streets of the Heartfilia territory. Lucy coughed as the smoke invaded her lungs but she pushed the pain to the back of her mind. It didn't matter. Nothing about her mattered, only the people did.

Her father had found her shortly after she had escaped their home armory and had instructed her to help the civilians to the safe houses, which lay almost half a day's journey from here. She had been outraged to say the least, claiming that she was capable of helping here.

"I haven't the time to argue with you, Lucy! Your citizens are what's important protection _them_!" Then he had disappeared into the smoke, leaving her to her given task, which she would carry out without question. Lucy, however, felt a disgusting knot begin to form in her stomach as she ushered the civilians from the burning debris of their homes.

She wanted to be like the others.

She wanted to be a slayer.

It was becoming more and more clear to her now though that she wasn't, and possibly never would be. Her task was to rule her people with a _man_ by her side, not alone. It was her job to protect the people _from_ the danger, not rid the people of the danger. The guilty jealousy ate her alive.

And she hated herself for it.

Lucy grit her teeth and pushed her legs harder, making sure that she led the citizens safely from the fire and into the wood. She would lead them to safety, even if she'd rather be fighting for them.

"Miss. Lucy." A whisper came from behind her as she breached the trees with the civilians that had been lucky enough to escape from the raid. She raised a brow and turned a stern gaze on the elderly man that had spoken, her gaze softening slightly when he gave her a wrinkle-lipped smile, "We know the way, Miss. Lucy. You needn't burden yourself with us any farther."

"No, you aren't a burden! None of you could ever be a burden to me. It's my duty to protect you." She stated as she turned to begin walking towards the safe houses.

"We implied no such thing, Miss. Lucy." The old man took her scarred hand in his. She marveled at the feel of his skin, so smooth and wrinkled against her, which was rough with the calluses that came from years of training. "We know that you'd rather be fighting to protect us than leading us from the danger. Go."

She glanced around her, at the faces of the young and the old, the faces of mothers and fathers and children. These were her people, she loved them and they her. Encouragement shown from all of their eyes. They wanted her to fight for them.

And she would fight.

She glanced back only once, at the faces that shown with love for their future ruler, love for their slayer princess. She could feel it at her back as the tears filled her eyes and she dived back into the smoldering city.

X

_Tails and wings, a downed dragon is a dead dragon._

Lucy sifted through all her past lessons with Gildarts, each piece of information that would and could save her life when she came face to face with one of the monsters. The Heartfilia territory was large and she had yet to encounter one of the beasts that had turned her home to ruins and ash. They were slim in numbers then.

_Keep to the shadows, even if their eyesight in impeccable, they tend to shoot moving targets out in the open than targets that are concealed along alley walls._

Lucy crouched among the debris, moving only when she was certain that the area was empty. Her sword hung heavily on her back, pressing its weight into her bones as she moved through the alleyways. She wasn't fool enough to take the main roads.

Perhaps she should have.

Rounding a corner Lucy came face to face with a large white dragon. Her scales feathered around her face and her wings stood up straight from her back, only the tips grazed the stone walls of the alleyway. Lucy gazed into the bluest eyes she had ever laid eyes on, and the dragon stared back. Her breathing turned shallow as she slowly backed towards the entrance of the alley and the dragon lowered her head. Her lips pulled back into a snarl, revealing perfect, white, razor teeth that could easily tear through her flesh.

One second.

Two.

Times up.

The white beast thrashed her claws at Lucy just as she threw her dagger. The sharp talons slashed through her flesh, catching on skin and muscle. The pain was immediate. She shrieked as she was thrown into the alley wall, the dragon's claws never releasing their hold, it pulled her towards it until she was lying partially under it. Its mouth mire inches from her head and neck. Her arm pulsed. She was losing too much blood.

And in that moment, Lucy knew she was going to die.

The pain in her arm subsided as her body lost blood and her nerves went dead. Lucy noticed her dagger, which lay useless to her off to the side. She hadn't made her mark, hadn't injured the creature above her in the slightest. Somehow, she wasn't upset. Her breathing was slow, calm as she turned her head, brown eyes blank and void of emotion as she stared into the blue eyes of the beast that would bring about her death.

She was ready.

That's when the blue dragon came crashing through the alley.

Lucy gasped, her eyes suddenly alive as the blue beast was thrown into the creature above her, sending both dragons sprawling into a tangle of limbs, wings and claws. A rough hand clasped under her arm, hauling her to her feet before it threw her over a strong shoulder. The air flew from her lungs as her body went limp.

"Gray." She whispered his name into his naked back, her lips brushing the tanned, dirty skin. Her blood and tears mixed with his sweat and he hauled her away without a word. Pink flashed across her vision and she gasped, only to have Grey's strong hand squeeze the back of her thigh in reassurance a second later.

"I've got you, princess."

So he did. Then Lucy's body finally fell into unconsciousness.

xXx

He thought she was pretty.

A rather strange thought, considering she had been covered in blood, her flesh had been torn open and his best friend had just been about to eat her. And he had been watching. How morbid was that?

xXx

She gasped, her eyes suddenly flying open when a sharp pain shot up the length of her arm. It was excruciating and she wanted it gone, the arm, and the pain, all of it. Just cut the damn thing off! She didn't need it.

"Shh," Gray cooed. She felt his strong hand rest on her shoulder and it pushed her back into her previous position; she hadn't even realized that she had sat up. "Calm down, Heartfilia, I'm trying to fix your damn arm here and frankly your thrashing about is making it rather difficult."

She turned her gaze on him and found that all the hard lines that usually made up his face had melted away. He looked concerned, his features soft as he gazed at her, blue eyes unblinking and calm.

She turned away, "How bad is it?" Her voice came out as a raspy whisper. Ugh great.

"You won't lose it," He said. She felt a slight pressure before another stab of pain flared up her arm. He was stitching up the slashes she realized as another shot of pain came and went. "But I'm no doctor, Heartfilia. It's only a patch up job."

"It'll have to do," She growled out. When he had finished she went to nudge him away and out of her personal space but found that her arm was useless and mobility of the appendage had been severed for the time being. Yay.

"Here," Gray pulled an extra sword scabbard from his supply pouch, which rested casually on his hipbone, "It may not be much but they make a hell'v'a sling." He gingerly placed her arm in the leather rings that usually supported the sheath before stringing it around her body. His hands ghosted over her collarbone as he brushed her hair aside before he tightened the strap, securing her injured arm to her chest. "All patched up, princess."

"Thanks." It came out as a whispered rasp again.

Slowly, so as not to bump her arm, Lucy glanced towards the opening of the little makeshift shelter that Gray and her currently sat in, only now realizing that it was actually part of a collapsed roof that had wedged itself up against the nearby wall, creating a small, concealed space. The street outside was deserted. "Where is everybody?" The silence was unsettling.

Gray crawled up behind her until they were pressed shoulder to shoulder, "Probably at The Ring. From what we gathered there weren't that many dragons, only about eight or nine." Lucy noticed that he was digging his fingers into the dirt beneath him. "To think that so few of them could cause all of this." Lucy remained silent, letting him calm down from his momentary flair of anger, "We managed to down a few and concealed them within The Ring, and the others most likely retreated when they saw their comrades being herded like cattle."

"Don't talk about them as if they're humans." Lucy scoffed , "Comrades my ass. The Ring's on the other side of the village. Chances that we'll run into others?"

"Slim, but its best to be on your guard."

The Ring was the arena were the Slayers held sporting events and festivals, though it also doubled as a dragon execution and torture ground. The place had always made Lucy's stomach drop and turn, just knowing that a public gutting had happened in the same place where the Slayers sometimes held celebrations had never sat right with her, despite the thorough cleaning.

Slowly and cautiously the pair eased their way from their hiding place. The silence hung in the air so thick that Lucy could almost taste it. Gray nudged her forward and strapped a crossbow to her backside before handing her a dozen arrows in a quiver and a special one that would open into twin blades when shot. She slung the quiver over her good shoulder and let Gray clip the special one to her hip, right next to the crossbow if she was in dire need of it. Gray glanced at the crossbow and then at her injured arm before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I realize now the chances of you being able to use that efficiently are rather slim, princess."

"Don't call me princess. And lucky me my arm was broken when I learned to use a crossbow." Gray smirked at her sass but said nothing more as they ran down the street.

Night had fallen some time ago and now their only source of light was the dying flames that still licked at the charred wood of the burnt buildings of the village, holding on to the last stretch of their lives. They ducked around corners and slunk through the charred remains of buildings, narrowly escaping a few times when the ceiling suddenly collapsed. The air was still deathly silent.

Then they reached the town square.

In the center of the square there was a giant fountain, which was built in honor of Lucy's ancestor, the first Heartfilia, who had founded the Heartfilia territory. And on top of that noble monument sat the one of the most terrifying creatures from Slayer lore. It was supposed to be a myth, they didn't exist.

_They didn't exist!_

Cold sweat broke out over Lucy's entire body as she stared up at the creature. Her eyes locking with its own piercing green orbs and in that moment she was paralyzed, unable to move even if she had wanted to. Its scaly red hide glowed in the moonlight, shinning like fresh blood. Lucy's eyes followed the ridge of its vast, bony wings, which were currently folded against its back, down to its powerful shoulders and then its tail, which was wrapped around the neck of her ancestor and then continued to fall down the length of the statue. The ridges on its back blended in with the ebony on the night sky.

Fire Eater.

Lucy only blinked once and then it was on her.

xXx

**AN: **Hello lovelies! Well that was exciting wasn't it? I hope I made the raid interesting enough, I tried to make it detailed but sometimes things just run away when I'm writing. I'm happy with it at least! This whole chapter is mainly from Lucy's point of view, with only a quick glance into Gray's and a very, very tiny glance into Natsu's. This surprised me actually, considering I prefer writing from Natsu's perspective. Originally I was going to put a long section from Natsu's perspective but that was when I didn't know what was going to happen with this chapter.

Gray is actually nice in this chapter! He's a sweetie! I think he's bipolar. I'm still not sure how I want him to turn out because, well, I kinda like making him in asshole, yet I also like making him a sweetheart. Life conflictions! And just to be clear, even though there are hints of GrayLu this isn't a GrayLu story it's 100% NaLu, just in case people were wondering if I was changing my mind about the pairing. No. I'm a fulltime NaLu shipper and honestly wouldn't put either Natsu or Lucy with anybody else but each other.

Why do my authors notes always turn into rants?

I apologize for my lazy editing!

Read and Review! I love feedback!

Love dearies,

ZiraUzu


End file.
